


Hop(p)in Rescue

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Steter Week, Steter Week 2019, The Pack Finds Out, shifter stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: A fun night to celebrate turns up with the pack being kidnapped.Stiles will have to reveal his secret to save them.





	Hop(p)in Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had no idea Steter Week is THIS WEEK! I wasn't/am not prepared. So I whipped up this story this evening. Thus, I skipped out on going on further details with some parts.  
It's unbeta'd and (as usual) all mistakes are my own.

It was supposed to be a fun night out. There were many things to celebrate. Stiles had been finished college. Liam and Hayden announced their engagement. Scott was excelling at vet school and loved working side-by-side with Deaton. It was well known he’d be taking over the practice when he was done with his schooling. 

Peter had planned on wooing Stiles now that he moved back. He knew the handsome man was attracted to him. It took some time and observing, but over the years he narrowed down that Stiles smelt of arousal with Peter and no one else. He was a patient man and valued their friendship Stiles grew into the man he is now. 

“Well, when I said let’s do something wild, this wasn’t on the list,” Stiles crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. 

The only good part was that Derek stayed back with Erica and Boyd. The she-wolf was bummed but she was on bed rest and her husband refused to leave her side. Derek opt to keep them company and have their own little ‘party’ which meant whatever the feisty soon-to-be mom wanted. It would be the first baby welcomed into the pack and everyone was ecstatic about it. 

“God, it smells like piss,” Kira grumbled and paced back and forth.

Most of the pack were huddled away from the door. Once moment they were in a private room at a fancy restaurant… the next there was a high-pitched fire alarm, smoke and blackness. When the woke up, they were shoved in a small off-white room, no bigger than 10x8 sans Scott.

“Can’t you just like punch your way out or something,” the spastic young man flair his arms about. “I am claustrophobic and where’s Scott.” he held his hand to his chest and gasped for air. 

They had tried when they first came too. They drywall covered up thick steel.

Peter sighed and walked over and gripped the lithe boy, “Stiles breath with me. Deep breath in… good…. 1...2...3… and let it out. Scott is alive. His bond is still strong.”

The older wolf repeated the mantra until Stiles heartbeat slowed back to normal. He loves Stiles loyalty but hate when his so-called best friend belittled him.

The wolves ears perked up and all focused on the only entrance/exit to the room. Then to their amazement, a small door flipped open at the bottom of it. It wasn’t any larger than a Peter’s hand. 

A flash of silver accompanied by a high-pitched whining sound came from outside. 

“What the fuck is that,” Liam shouted as smoke filled the room. As everyone covered their eyes and coughed, the main door open and Scott stumbled in and landed on the floor.

Vents opened above them and sounds of fans sputtered to life, sucking the toxins out.

Scott panted as his wounds closed up. His red-rimmed eyes watered as he attempted to sit up and leaned against the wall.

The pack conjured around him and all took turns draining pain from him as Stiles laid on his stomach and looked through the small door that was left open.

“It’s appears to be a hallway both ways…”

When Scott started to cough, the pack back off to give him room. 

Scott closed his eyes, taking a few measured breaths. “I pretended to fall asleep… and cracked my eyes open. It seems we are in the basement of some house. But the good news is… there is a panel outside the room that opens our door. I didn’t see any cameras on this level, but they could be hidden. I counted six hunters.”

Peter rubbed his hands over his face. “Okay. Six. We can handle six…”

“How,” Hayden whipped around and stormed towards the older ex-Alpha.

“Just like they got us. By surprise.”

Kira tails twitched back and forth. “I can cut the electricity, if we can get out.” She tapped her finger onto her chin.

“I can do it,” Stiles hopped up and faced the group.

Scott laughed at his friend. “How do you plan on that, crawl through that tiny ass door.”

The others glared at their Alpha. Peter was about to give Scott a piece of his own mind but was surprised to see shy beta speak first.

“Don’t be an ass Scott,” Isaac hissed. 

Scott’s eyes widen and opened and closed his mouth a few times. They can count on one hand how often Issac stood up to his Alpha.

“I’m sorry, Isaac,” he gave him his best puppy eyes.

The curly-haired boy crossed his arms and huffed. “Not me you should apologize too. Stiles has been nothing but a good friend and packmate. Human, or not, he deserves better than you treating him like a piece of dirt. I am frankly done with it your attitude towards him. It isn’t nice.”

Scott stood back up and cracked his neck. “Stiles… I’m sorry. I’m just stressed out and I always take it out on you and that isn’t fair.”

Peter listened and didn’t detect a lie from the Alpha and nodded when Stiles glanced to him for confirmation. He enjoyed the other man who held the same grey morals and keep up with his banter. Over the years, they grew even closer, telling one another things about themselves that no one else knew about them. 

“Okay. We’ll talk more later. But let’s get out of here. And if anyone laughs at me… or teases me,” he squinted his eyes at his so-called best friend and pointed over Peter, “I give my wolf permission to handle it.”

Peter grinned and flashed his blue eyes. “Of course. Are you sure you’re ready to share?”

He knew Stiles’ was some sort of shifter but he always got fidgety and nervous when it came up between them. He knew if he waited long enough he’d find out. The others just assumed he was 100 percent human.

The younger man blushed, “Yeah. Just… it isn’t as cool as being a wolf or a kitsune.”

He fidgeted with the hem of his plaid shirt and shifted on his feet. “Okay, I can do this.”

He turned their back to them and lost all his clothes. His toned legs and butt in view for the whole back to see. Peter growled and moved to block them. He felt hot red jealousy of others seeing his boy naked.

“And Peter, I think we need to have a talk later too,” Stiles looked over his shoulder and winked at him.

“As you wish,” Peter replied.

“Did you just quote the ‘Princess Bride’ to me,” Stiles laughed with joy as he got on his hands and knees. 

Then one moment there was human Stiles and a second later, a small brown bunny. 

He hopped around and his nose twitched as big brown eyes gazed at the group.

Kira squealed as smell of pure happiness wafted off of Isaac. The rest of the pack was standing with their jaws touching the ground in shock. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” Scott sputtered.

Peter let out a dry chuckle as he knelt down and held out his hand in awe. A bunny amongst wolves. No wonder Stiles was so clumsy and skittish at times. 

“Aren’t you a cutie,” Peter grinned as the bunny’s whiskers tickled his palm.

Then he turned and hopped to the door and with one last glance he squeezed through the opening.

A few seconds later a ding and the exit swung open.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Stiles held his hand out for his pants and then tossed his shirt on as they moved down the hallway with Scott in the lead.

It was anticlimactic after that. Scott had been right. There were no cameras. At least ones that worked anymore with Kira’s gentle touch.

They took out two of the armed men as they rounded a corner and took their weapons. Stiles was a natural with the gun. Years of training with his dad, the Sheriff. All the other rooms were empty in the lower level. 

“Wow, I can see where they spent their money,” Liam commented as they came up the stairs. Unlike the clean, sterile, off-white walls of the basement. The walls had chipped yellowish wallpaper and there was trash on the floor as the enter the upper level. 

Another man was caught off-guard as he came out of a room. It appeared to be only a top level along with the basement.

They followed the shouts and booms of a video game and found two more. 

A fifth had fallen asleep watching the static cameras. Scott left Peter and Stiles to interrogate him as the rest of them went to sweep the place. He hadn’t counted the fifth man in his original count.

A slapped echoed as a deep voice cried out. “Oh good, you’re awake. We’ve got some questions for you.”

##

“I want to pet bunny Stiles,” Erica exclaimed as she clapped her hands together from the couch. 

They cleaned up the bodies of the hunters. They were some hunter extremists that thought they could mind-control werewolves. While they were able to paralyze Scott temporarily, they weren’t able to mind-control him. Kira gladly set the place on fire as they walked away.

“It’s not.. How are you? Are you okay? Hunters? It’s Stiles,” Scott threw his arms in the air as they came into the pack house. 

Derek rumbled and scent-marked all his pack as the entered the home. “Welcome back. I’m glad you’re all okay. Also, please Stiles let her pet you. She’s driving me crazy since she found out.”

Stiles huffed, “Okay. I’ll be back.”

He took Peter’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Derek arched his eyebrow at his uncle as they followed easily behind the younger man. Peter knew his crush on the younger man was obvious to everyone but Stiles. 

“No boning before I get to see Stiles the bunny,” Erica cackled.

Stiles flushed and picked up the speed. Peter breathed in the sharp scent of arousal from the brown-haired young man. 

Peter closed the door as they entered his room. He liked Stiles’ spicy cinnamon scent mixing with his own within his den.

“So um, I’m a bunny. It’s nothing like a wolf.” Stiles fidgeted and avoided eye contact. “And ya know you’re you and I’m ah, me and I guess you know about my crush...”

“You’re beautiful as ever, and might I add a certain bunny saved us all. Plus, it takes a special bunny shifter who can literally run with the wolves. You’re strong-willed, loyal to a fault and even when you are nervous you’re willing to do what needs to be done.”

Stiles’ scent spiked with relief and giddiness. “I had these plans tonight. I was going to talk you up and like maybe ask you on a date…. Like one one one without the pack… and um,”

Peter closed the gap between them and cupped the other’s face and kissed him. “I’d love to go on a date with your dear heart.”

Tension leaked out of Stiles as he sagged against Peter’s chest and wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss. “That’s great.”

A loud knock broke them apart, “Stiles, please.” Boyd’s deep voice penetrated through the brown door.

“Sure, we’re coming,” and took a step back. “First let’s please the mother-to-be. Then resume this later.” He motioned back and forth between them.

“I like that idea,” Peter leaned against the door and crossed his ankles.

“I remember when Talia was pregnant with her kids. Erica is a saint compared to her. And any day, we’ll be welcoming a baby boy or girl into our pack.”

Stiles removed his clothes and shifted as Peter talked about how baby Derek cried all the time as a baby.

As Peter rejoined his pack with bunny Stiles snuggled against his chest, he smiled. 

It may not have been the night they planned out but it was wild and he ended up with a date with his long-term love, Stiles.

Overall, he called it a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps later, if I feel like it, I'll expand them fighting their way out... but for now this is it.  
I'll try to keep up every day for Steter Week but I might be a a little late...


End file.
